<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lovers Gambit (Where You Toss the Pieces Aside and Start Kissing Your Opponent) by WhyDoesEverythingHappenSoMuch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355826">The Lovers Gambit (Where You Toss the Pieces Aside and Start Kissing Your Opponent)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyDoesEverythingHappenSoMuch/pseuds/WhyDoesEverythingHappenSoMuch'>WhyDoesEverythingHappenSoMuch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Bottom L (Death Note), Choking, First Kiss, Light has a 'being called god kink', Love Confessions, M/M, Scratching, Top Yagami Light, Virgin Yagami Light, Yagami Light has a praise kink, but also chess as chess because the author likes chess, but like...not how you would expect, chess as foreplay, discussion of Light's misogyny, its all on the menu, virgin L</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyDoesEverythingHappenSoMuch/pseuds/WhyDoesEverythingHappenSoMuch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Light can't say he likes being kept up night after night while the rest of the task force gets a quiet, solitary room, an empty bed, and some goddamned privacy, and he gets L leaned over a chessboard asking for "just one more game, Light-Kun."<br/>Sometimes, when L prods him with a question as he finally pulls the covers up to his chest or tugs ever so gently at Light's sleeve for attention, Light swears he is ready to admit to anything and everything L could ask of him just for the peace and quiet of a prison cell.<br/>So they play chess, and Light lies to himself that this game does anything to help him work out this feeling that L sets boiling in the very pit of his being.</p><p>--</p><p>In which the boys work out their feelings over a game of chess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L/Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>257</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Lovers Gambit (Where You Toss the Pieces Aside and Start Kissing Your Opponent)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, hello, dearest reader!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light can't say he likes being kept up night after night while the rest of the task force gets a quiet, solitary room, an empty bed, and some goddamned privacy, and he gets L leaned over a chessboard asking for "just one more game, Light-Kun." </p><p>	L is perhaps the worst roommate in all of history; Light is more certain of this fact than he has ever been of anything in his life. L rattles their chain every three seconds and kicks up an awful racket with his over-enthusiastic, pecking-like typing. L stains the bed with frosting; he treats the bedspread like a canvas, and he is a child with finger paints. L stares at him until Light is so unnerved he has to shout at the detective to stop. L keeps him awake.</p><p>	Light is present enough during the day. He goes through the motions well enough that his coworkers can't tell he's so agitated by L's constant presence that his mind has room for little else. Light is sure this is just another effect of his sleep deprivation.</p><p>	It's a familiar feeling, one of twitchiness and irritability, all the signs of fatigue he came to be intimately familiar with during cram school. Still, this feeling is tinged with a warm curiosity. It drives him up the wall and then some.</p><p>	Sometimes he thinks L has contrived this whole thing. Light's bones ache with his exhaustion or frustration (he can't be sure which). Sometimes, when L prods him with a question as he finally pulls the covers up to his chest or tugs ever so gently at Light's sleeve for attention, Light swears he is ready to admit to anything and everything L could ask of him just for the peace and quiet of a prison cell.</p><p>	So they play chess, and Light lies to himself that this game does anything to help him work out this feeling that L sets boiling in the very pit of his being.</p><p>	For all the ways pinning L's king to a corner makes him feel like a god, for all the ways watching L struggle delights him like a child holding a magnifying glass up to an ant, Light is simply tired. A tiredness that only serves to exacerbate the very particular brand of irritation L inspires. Slow and crawling, it works its way into Light's bones.</p><p>	Tonight is no different. L pecks away at his laptop until he tires of the screen and pulls Light across the expansive room with its cold tile floors to retrieve the chessboard from the glass coffee table. Light follows diligently. Light hates that he is so diligent. He feels like a dog being tugged this way and that by a capricious owner.</p><p>	"Ryuzaki, what's the point? You know how this is going to end."</p><p>	"I may have a 99% chance of determining the final outcome of our game, yes, but I have no chance of predicting how we will arrive at that ending. 400 possible setups exist. After the first two turns, 197,742 possible games could unfold. After three turns, we are looking at the hundred millions. Some believe there are more possibilities for the progression of a chess game than there are grains of sand on earth."</p><p>	"You sound like a poet." Light mocks, being jerked forward as L bends to retrieve the board and turns promptly around. The chain chafes his wrist, and Light hisses at the pain.</p><p>	"Are you alright, Light-Kun?"</p><p>	"Never better," Light mutters, twisting his wrist as much as he is able.</p><p>	Light can not even console himself with the satisfaction of winning. For nearly a month now, Light has ensured every match has ended in a draw. A win increases L's suspicions, a loss humiliates him. A lose, lose situation. </p><p>	In truth, Light should have nothing to fear; he is truly, really, most likely sure he's not Kira. Still, Light's stomach knots up at the thought of L understanding any facet of him. Losing to L would be a blow to his ego and winning quite the boost, but either way, L makes off with more information about the inner workings of Light's minds. So, stalemate after stalemate it is. In this case, the best move is not to move at all. </p><p>	They make it back to the bed, and L steps up onto it and arranges himself in his odd crouching pose; the bed groans in protest. Light settles himself, sitting back on his socked feet (he'll never know how L goes barefoot with all this cold tile) opposite L and watches the detective's pale, spidery fingers pluck piece after piece out of the box. He goes about it oddly. Rather than setting out all the pawns of one side, then all the rooks, bishops, and so on, L works sporadically. He sets a white pawn, then a black, then a white king, then the black bishops… Light watches in bemusement as he does every night. </p><p>	Light has drifted—perhaps into a silent moment of unconsciousness—because when he looks down at the board, L has made his first move, King's Gambit. 'How Romantic,' Light thinks. Clearly, L is trying to lure out Light's queen. It's tempting, a three-move check. Pawn C5, Queen A5, Queen C3 capturing a pawn perhaps... A crushing check; L backed against a wall, Light pinning him there, keeping him still… well, that is only if L plays an incredibly sloppy game tonight. Then again, who knows, he might just be able to pin him, take what's his...</p><p>	"Light-Kun? It's your move."</p><p>	Light looks up at the man across from him. Backlit by the bluish glare of the city beyond the window, L looks spectral, false. The edges of his body jut out at awkward angles and cut a razor-sharp outline against the background of midnight sky. The first word that comes to mind is 'haunting.'</p><p>	Light has yet to decide on a move. He picks up a pawn, runs fingers over its glossy surface before setting it back in its original pace, "I'm thinking."</p><p>	"Not about the game, you are not," L muses; it's not a question. L does that often, just declares things about the workings of Light's thoughts as if L had some private access to them.</p><p>	Light sighs and responds to L's opening move with a flippant pawn to e5. It's a book move and precisely what gives L the advantage, "Do you ever get tired of spending so much time in my head?"</p><p>	"No," L responds succinctly, flicking his eyes down disappointedly at Light's move. L knows well enough that if Light opens with anything less aggressive than a knight, that his mind is elsewhere. </p><p>	"I don't have your full attention," L mumbles, dejected.</p><p>	Something amused, bitting, yet gracious works its way onto Light's face, "You rarely do."</p><p>	"Rude."</p><p>	"Yes, but honest, too, Ryuzaki."</p><p>	"That is new for you, Light-Kun."</p><p>	Light responds to L's development of his knight with another unoffending pawn, "What is?"</p><p>	"Honesty."</p><p>	It is Light's turn to glare, "Rude, Ryuzaki."</p><p>	L fights a grin off his face, his eyes widening instead, and holds up a quieting finger to his own lips, "honest."</p><p>	Twenty or so stories removed from the city, the life-sounds, the general din of humans moving through space, won't reach them. Light's little sighs when he has to pause to consider a move break the silence occasionally. Otherwise, the quiet settles like a thick blanket of snow around them; Light uses the stillness as an excuse to escape into his own mind for a bit. </p><p>	It's calming to forget the rest of humanity for a while; what else have he and L been doing except just that? Saving humanity was a lot more of a two-player game than Light had ever imagined. 'Like chess,' he thought, with a private smile to himself.</p><p>	"It is clear you have something on your mind, Light-Kun. Are you planning to share?"</p><p>	Light shakes his head, bangs catching on his eyelashes. He readjusts himself so that he is laying on his side, head propped up with a hand. His hair falls out of place, obscures his eyes, and Light is aware of how L's voice changes ever so imperceptibly when Light presents himself like this—a little human, a little disheveled. (L once told Light he was "perfect," the man had meant it as an insult, of course.)</p><p>	Light assesses the board, the little world they have laid out between them, the battlefield which Light knows L will litter with fallen pawns. </p><p>	The detective has never preferred the fast game; his playstyle always concentrates more on pulling out ironies in Light's own. It's never enough to try and beat Light. L must make a slow, methodical mockery of him in the process. </p><p>	"I'm thinking about how I haven't gotten a proper night's sleep in months. Three hours last night, Ryuzaki. Three."</p><p>	The detective gives a little smirk at that. Light hates it. Light finds it hard to look away from. L's smile always shocks him; it highlights the little childish idiosyncrasies of L's face and leaves Light… well, Light isn't sure exactly what that grin does to him. It sets something within himself, ticking that he can be sure of. He passes it off as annoyance.</p><p>	"Your reasoning skills are what they always are. Your performance during working hours has not suffered from our little games. You are sensitive, Light-Kun."</p><p>	Light scowls and captures another one of L's pawns. Too easy, L has set that pawn as bait, and— yes, the man across from him darts out a quick, slender hand and exchanges Light's pawn with his knight. </p><p>	"You think I'm sensitive?"</p><p>	"Sensitive as a child. That is something you and Kira have in common."</p><p>	"Ryuzaki, please."</p><p>	They play in silence, and Light's thoughts drift. When he arises to consciousness again from the depths of his mind, L has gained control of the center of the board and has painfully picked off most of Light's pawns. He can't find it in himself to be bitter about this. </p><p>	Everything always seems muted at night with L, like they alone are privy to some secret non-space where they can venture to test each other; a little room at the top of a tower.</p><p>	Light tilts his head into the palm that props his head up and nips at the skin to keep himself focused. He looks back to the board, breaths out a little 'oh;' L has him in check again. That same mix of restlessness and curious heat wells up the more he studies the board, working out how exactly he will hold L at bay</p><p>	"Try." L admonishes, leaning over the board. He peers at Light over the cuff of his sleeve, his whole body wound around his knees. Light can't think of a better word to describe L's eyes than moon-like. </p><p>	Light scoffs, "who says I'm not?"</p><p>	"I did."</p><p>	With one swift motion, L sweeps a hand across the board, sending pieces toppling over.</p><p>	"Ryuzaki! What'd you do that for?" Light, exasperated, sits himself back up and sets to work gathering up the little soldiers of his army, unfairly abused, "don't be such a child."</p><p>	"You're not…"</p><p>	"What? Paying attention to you?"</p><p>	L merely nods and goes about resetting the board. He aligns each piece carefully. Each time L arranged a board, you would think it was part of the game. He is meticulous in all things.</p><p>	"Play me—"</p><p>	"Ryuzaki, look, I'm more than a little sleep-deprived. If you wouldn't mind, I think I'd rather just call it a night. I've already played you. Besides, it was your choice to disrupt the—"</p><p>	"You weren't playing me."</p><p>	Light perks up at this, then scolds himself for such a visible display of interest, "Sorry?"</p><p>	"You were playing the board and the pieces, but not me." L mutters, lowering his eyes ever so slightly before meeting Light's again. Light is aware that this gesture is a telegraph, a request for Light to start a little argument for L's amusement. It's well past 2am, but L has a talent for keeping Light up. </p><p>	"Alright, I'll bite." Light lays back on his side, sighing as the silky sheets come into contact with his body again where his shirt rides up, "What do you mean I'm not playing you?"</p><p>	"Your moves are straight from a book, and you don't seem to be all that interested in responding to my moves. I wonder who Light-Kun is playing?"</p><p>	"Ryuzaki, I think you're reading a little too much into this. I'm exhausted."</p><p>	L finishes resetting the board, and, setting Light's last pawn in place, he pauses, "You better beat me quickly then."</p><p>	Light does not beat him; he does not lose to him either. It is unsatisfying and leaves Light feeling like within his chest, a little songbird of self-righteous ego is trying to commit suicide against his ribcage. The number of times Light had denied himself a win throughout the game to keep moving towards a stalemate is mind-numbing, if not maddening. </p><p>	"I don't see why you insist on this," the younger of the two reaches across the board to flick over the opposing king in a display of boyish frustration. </p><p>	"I find it… fun."</p><p>	Light lets his arm give way under him and sprawls out on his back, exposing his heart, "fun? How is this anything but infuriating to you?"</p><p>	"I like to watch you."</p><p>	Light rolls his eyes, "You can watch me while I sleep, Ryuzaki."</p><p>	L lets his head loll to one side, "I already do that… but it is comforting to have Light-Kun's express permission. Besides, you have a certain look when we play that I enjoy."</p><p>	Light takes a moment to clearly display his displeasure at L's comment about watching him while he sleeps, "What look?"</p><p>	"One of frustration and self-containment. A rare expression from Light-Kun, yet so often I find myself the receiving end of it…" </p><p>	"You infuriate me."</p><p>	"You are not the first person I have heard that from."</p><p>	Light tosses an arm over his face blocking out what little of the city's glow seeps through the windows, "Really? I can't imagine why anyone would ever say something like that. You're great company L. A really perfect roommate."</p><p>	"Sarcasm: the last refuge of modest and chaste-souled people when the privacy of their soul is coarsely and intrusively invaded." </p><p>	Turning to face him, Light plucks a pawn off the board and throws it at the offending party, hard, "Don't bring Dostoevsky into this. Dostoevsky never had to put up with you."</p><p>	The pawn lands with a satisfying thump against the detective's chest, "You enjoy my company," L looks down at the pawn now caught in his lap, "though you deny it."</p><p>	Light pauses at that and shoots L a bemused smirk, "Really? Do I? Enlighten me."</p><p>	"Yes, perhaps more than you've ever enjoyed the company of another person."</p><p>	The playful warmth in Light's eyes cools, and he moves to start putting the pieces back into the box with nimble fingers. L reaches out across the dark space between them and grabs Light's wrist. The bones in L' fingers are pronounced enough that Light wonders just how easy it would be to break the man's thumb. What the hell is he thinking?</p><p>	"What?" Light snaps.</p><p>	"Play me again."</p><p>	"No."</p><p>	L bites firmly on the thumb of his free hand and speaks past the finger, "It might help you work out some of your frustrations…"</p><p>	Light yanks his hand back and continues disassembling the board, "No. No, What do you not understand about, 'i'm tired?'"</p><p>	"I understand perfectly; I just disagree."</p><p>	"You— You disagree? Look, L, people can't just choose not to be tried. It's a basic need, it's fundamental, the base of Maslow's pyramid, the Four F's, whatever you want to call it. No talking yourself in or out of it."</p><p>	"Most people can not, you can, though, Light-Kun."</p><p>	Still focused on setting the little wood pieces back into their respective molds in the velvet heart of the case, Light makes a sound of curiosity, "oh, can I, now?"</p><p>	"You do so often with Misa."</p><p>	Light's hand pauses midair, and he has to make a conscious effort to set the piece down in the box.</p><p>	"I'd rather not discuss my girlfriend with you."</p><p>	"Of course, you wouldn't."</p><p>	Light sits up properly and is compelled to put some distance between himself and the detective, "What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>	"Forgive me if my deductions are incorrect, though they rarely are," here Light interrupts him with a cruel scoff, "but one, Misa has yet to be the conduit to the fulfillment of the four F's as you termed it, and two, you find the prospect of discussing your love life with me thrilling and terrifying in equal measures," and here Light nearly chokes on that same, cruel scoff.	</p><p>	"What does this have to do with chess?" It's a poor attempt at deflection, and Light curses himself for providing L a pivot point.</p><p>	"The fact that you deny yourself there too. You do not take what you know could easily be yours. And two, you humor me with games well into the night… I am proposing, Light-Kun, that your frustration and sour mood have much less to do with the number of hours you sleep. You seem frustrated in the… general sense. And to correct your earlier statement, you slept six hours yesterday." </p><p>	A feverish uneasiness churns in the pit of Light's stomach, biting, terrifying, but most disturbingly, sweet.</p><p>	"L—"</p><p>	"Please refer to me as Ryuuazki."</p><p>	"Will you please shut the hell up!"</p><p>	"L, listen carefully to me. We are not having this conversation. We will never have this conversation. It does not need to be had. Whatever you're thinking, you're wrong. I'm going to lay down now, and we are going to forget that you ever brought this up at all--"</p><p>	"The lady doth protest too much…" Light sends him such a scornful look that L quiets, if only for a moment.</p><p>"And for the record, I love Misa. And not that I want to dignify this line of questioning with a response at all, but Misa is perfectly satisfactory."</p><p>	"Ah... so you have slept with her?" L cocks his head to one side, leaning towards Light, trying to better make out his expression in the dark.</p><p>	Light turns pointedly from the man and sets to work burying himself under the covers of his side of the bed, "What did I just say? We are not having this conversation. I'm going to go to sleep if you don't mind and chalk this up to dreaming."</p><p>	The bed dips as L slides closer to Light, clearing the chessboard out of the way with little thought, "So you have dreamt about a conversion like this one with me before?"</p><p>	"Ryu—"</p><p>	"At the very least, I know you dream about me, Light-Kun." L knows he is goading Light into a fight; he can't help himself. Nothing is as entertaining as getting Light wound up and then watching him go. Light Yagami, the eternal cure to his chronic boredom.</p><p>	Light's voice jumps a strangled octave, "I do not—"</p><p>	"Light-Kun, I have heard you say my name in your sleep before. It did not sound as if the dream was perfectly innocent—"</p><p>	Before L can react, Light sits up abruptly and punches L in the chest. It's firm, and the sureness of it stuns them both. The detective tumbles off the bed, the chessboard and Light following the descent of his body in a graceless arc.</p><p>	Light rights himself as quickly as he can make his lethargic limbs move and pins L against the floor with two hands pressed firmly to the man's chest, "Look, I'm sorry I hit you, but sometimes that's the only way to get you to listen and shut up—"</p><p>	L turns his body enough to get his feet between himself and Light, balancing them on the teen's hip bones with little effort. He kicks hard enough to send them both tumbling forward. </p><p>	Light lands hard on his back. It knocks the wind out of him. A throbbing starts up at the base of his skull, where it connected with the tile.</p><p>	Light is so busy feeling around the base of his skull for some palpable injury that it takes him a second to register that L has properly straddled his waist.</p><p>	"Ryuzaki, what are you—" but before Light can get the sentence out, L has both of Light's hands firmly pinned to the ground beside his head. Light struggles valiantly, but L is stronger than he looks. Light should have expected it; the man himself has claimed just as much.</p><p>	"Light-Kun— Light-Kun, if you would just… hold still—"</p><p>	Light eventually gives up on his thrashing about, "what," and if it were not below him to spit at the detective, he's sure he would have.</p><p>	"I'm going to make you this offer once and only once. If you refuse it now, I will take it as a refusal of future offers as well,"</p><p>	A hysterical laugh bubbles up from Light's chest and gets caught somewhere in his throat, and the sound spills out of his mouth as a choked plea, "I'm not sure what you're talking about."</p><p>	"You prefer delicate language, but I have to be frank here--"</p><p>	"L, will you just stop—" Light gives another strangled laugh and twists away from L as best he can. The anger that started this whole fight evaporates off Light as quickly as it had formed, only to be replaced with seething anxiety. </p><p>	L hums softly to himself, his suspicions confirmed now.</p><p>	"Though I'm sure I know your honest response—"</p><p>	"Knock it off. This is stupid—"</p><p>	"I'm wondering whether or not you will lie to me about this as well..."</p><p>	"L, please don't, you don't know what you're talking about—"</p><p>	"Do you want to have sex with me?"</p><p>	Light's face pales, then flushes with impressive speed, and his features slacken completely in equal parts shock and mortification, "This joke is in bad taste even for you."</p><p>	"This is not a joke, Light-Kun. I'm as serious as you have always known me to be. Let me ask you again, do you want to have sex with me?"</p><p>	Light screws his eyes shut, "I don't see why—"</p><p>	"Because you would find it pleasurable—"</p><p>	"It's a rhetorical question! God, Ryuzaki—"</p><p>	"You are avoiding my question."</p><p>	"Because it's a stupid question!"</p><p>	L pauses to consider this and easily transfers both Light's wrists to one hand so that he might bite his thumb in his customary way, "Hm, no... I don't think it is."</p><p>	"I actually think we would be quite compatible…" L begins again, feeling the faint echo of Light's pulse underhand, "there is the issue of positions seeing as how you strike me as a bit of a dominant yourself… but we have been dancing around this for some time now, Light-Kun."</p><p>	"We have not been! You're delusional, Ryuzaki. Get off me." Light looks physically in pain at this point, his features contorted in an impressive medley of embarrassment, rage, indignation, and, funnily enough, L detects an edge of arousal. Light's pupils are completely blown. </p><p>	"Why? Because you find this arousing?"</p><p>	Light's expression edges towards murderous. There is a flash of something familiar there, something from before Light's imprisonment. L doesn't want to put a name to it and spoil this.</p><p>	L reaches out for Light's neck with a free hand; Light, of course, shifts away as best he can. L feels around the warm, smooth skin of Light's neck for a pulse with two fingers.</p><p>	"You find me attractive," L declares as he feels for himself the kicking of Light's heartbeat under his fingertips.</p><p>	"I do not. Get the hell off me."</p><p>	"Lier," L concludes from the skip in Light's pulse, "you do." L need not raise his voice or affect it in any way. To him, Light's attraction is a given fact, easily proved.</p><p>	"I don't."</p><p>	"Your pupils dilate every time we make eye contact. Your heart rate is often so heightened when I speak to you that it moves the fabric of your shirt. You preen around me, Light-Kun. You mirror me. Though you have an ample amount of chain, you prefer to stand close to me. You stare at me constantly. You blush, you smile, you touch your lips. I'm one of the world's greatest detectives; I know the basic signs of attraction. I do not mean this as an insult, but you were awful at concealing this from me."</p><p>	"I'm not gay." Light manages from below, starting up his squirming again.</p><p>	"I never claimed that you were. Regardless, you are attracted to me. My gender seems to pose no problem concerning your attraction to me." L withdraws his fingers from Light's neck to bite absentmindedly at his thumb, still keeping Light's hands securely pinned.</p><p>	"You cocky son of a bitch. You insufferable, perverted, conceited bastard!"</p><p>	"Come to think of it, I have never heard Light-Kun swear before… it's quite erotic—"</p><p>	With a start, Light yanks his hands down towards his chest, breaking free of L's vice-like hold. With a strength that surprises even himself, Light gets two hands firmly on L's chest and shoves the man onto his back. L lands with a groan as light presses down on his chest with both hands. </p><p>	Light's eyes are dark and inscrutable above him. Something of the old Light flashes to life. Vindictive, spiteful, prideful with something to prove. It should terrify him, remind him of who Light is regardless of Light's little coy looks and the warm hand splaying out over his chest, but it only serves to coil something tighter in L's stomach.</p><p>	"Fuck. You."</p><p>	"An offer, request, or threat..." L ponders, perfectly aware this will probably earn him a fist to the jaw. </p><p>	It does. </p><p>	It connects with a resounding smack, knocking L's head to one side. His cheek pressed firmly to the tile floor, Light holds his head in place with the heel of his palm.</p><p>	"It seems like... Light-Kun... is no longer... tired," the words come out slowly as L waits for the searing pain in his jaw to subside. He's almost sure he is bleeding from somewhere… or perhaps Light is. The smell of copper and fever snakes around the two of them.</p><p>	Light presses down harder against L's face, grinding the nascent bruise into the hard floor; L hisses out a breath. Dropping his head, Light's hair brushes against L's cheek. He can't help the thrill of a shiver that runs down his spine.</p><p>	Light nearly presses his lips to L's ear, whispering, "I don't fuck men, Ryuzaki. And if I did, I wouldn't fuck you."</p><p>	L doesn't need to see Light's face to know he is lying, "Not true. I am the only man that has ever crossed your mind. Perhaps the only person you have actually considered. One has to prove themselves deserving of seeing Light-Kun in any state of disarray. Light-Kun is like a God, inscrutable except to the worthy."</p><p>	Although Light is sure, he is so achingly sure he is not Kira, the word 'God' makes him falter. He wants to double over with the rush of heat the name sends crawling through his veins.</p><p>	"I'm not a God." Light mutters, drawing his hand away from L's bruised face as if burned. The caustic fury tearing through his chest morphs into Something liquid. It's the same heat, but much more curious. Light exhales deeply and looks down at L, bruised, red and purple marks blooming against his pale skin. L looks up at him through his lashes; his lips are parted as he draws in labored breaths, still working off the pain of Light's punch. Light finds his gaze focused on his lips, full, slick where Light has broken the skin.</p><p>	Oh, L is right. Light finds this all rather… arousing.</p><p>	"No, but you like that I'll refer to you as one."</p><p>	Light shakes his head and sits up, pulling his hands away from the detective. Light looks down at his hands, his knuckles are bleeding, "and if I do? Does that increase my Kira percentage?"</p><p>	L sits up as well, careful not to jostle Light off his lap; the weight of the boy is comforting, "Perhaps it does. But then, a praise kink is not all that uncommon," </p><p>	Light flushes and looks pointedly away from L, "I don't have a kink."</p><p>	L tamps down a smile, Light has many, "We will agree to disagree about that."</p><p>	Light crosses his arms. L would laugh if he didn't think it would scare Light away. The teen looks so petulant. Pouting, arms crossed, avoiding eye contact. L often forgets that for all of Light's pretensions, he is still just a college kid. </p><p>	"So I was right?" L prods, fairly sure Light is done slapping him around.</p><p>	"Right?"</p><p>	"You want to sleep with me."</p><p>	Light groans and scrubs at his eyes with a free hand, "Ryu, I… don't be ridiculous."</p><p>	"A nickname?" L cocks his head, genuinely curious. </p><p>	Light opens his mouth to respond but promptly closes it.</p><p>	L leans forward slightly and hazards a finger against Light's chin, directing his gaze back towards L, "Yes or no, Light?"</p><p>	"We shouldn't even be having this conversation."</p><p>	"Perhaps, but we are. I will be honest with you first. Perhaps it will inspire Light-Kun to return the favor…"</p><p>	Light rolls his eyes, "honest about what?"</p><p>	"I have been unable to get the thought of sleeping with you out of my head. I find it distracting. I find you exceptionally handsome, intelligent, and sexually compelling."</p><p>	Light's mouth hangs open, and a little 'oh' escapes his lips. The sound is breathy and almost pained. The short moment of genuine expression passes quickly, and Light buries it easily under a look of disdain.</p><p>	"I am your top suspect."</p><p>	"And I am the person who has accused you of mass murder, yes. I am aware of the situation Light-Kun."</p><p>	Light crosses his arms, leaning away from L as best he can, without toppling backward. He's not sure he's ready to leave the warmth of the other man's lap just yet.</p><p>	"You think I'm Kira. You think I'm going to kill you. You'd have to be crazy to want to sleep with me." Light's cool, unapproachable look has fixed itself onto his features once more.</p><p>	"Yes, I do think that. You also 'drive me crazy,' as the saying goes. I think you feel the same."</p><p>	Light raises a skeptical eyebrow, "and if I do?"</p><p>	"I would wait for you to act on it."</p><p>	"You're not a very patient person Ryuzaki…"</p><p>	L considers this, gnaws on his own lip in thought for a moment, "I can be for the things I really want," he cautions a look up at Light.</p><p>	Light repeats his little strangled laugh from before, but it morphs into something else. Genuine laughter pours out of Light like the boy had been holding onto it for ages. It's a little unnerving if L is completely honest with himself (and he always tries to be.)</p><p>	"This is wrong. You're crazy."</p><p>	"Perhaps. Genius and insanity go hand in hand," L offers.</p><p>	It is noticeable that Light is thinking of kissing him. The boy's eyes flick down to his lips over and over again. L does his best not to just lean into it, give himself over to what is soft and warm and pleasant.</p><p>	"And if I am Kira?" Light whispers, leaning ever closer to L, a hand creeping up to the other man's shoulder, leaving explosions of skittering pleasure small as pinpricks in his wake. </p><p>L can't be sure if this is the boy losing control or gaining it. He feels himself being pulled into Light's gravity. He goes so easily, like it is what he is made to do; go gently when Light asks for it.</p><p>	"Then, I am sleeping with the enemy."</p><p>	Light gives a little slap to the side of L's face; his skin erupts with the same cascade of pleasure. L's eyes flutter shut for a moment. </p><p>	"Be serious, Ryuzaki."</p><p>	"Light-Kun is distracting. I often find I want to make jokes to get him to smile. He has a nice smile."</p><p>	Light catches L's chin between two fingers; the bruises on his jaw throb in protest, but L suffers it quietly for the feeling of Light's fingers on his face. L has to admit this is all a little crazy. But so too was eating lunch with Light, and playing chess with Light, and staying up for hours chatting with Light, and quoting Shakespeare at Light, and sharing a bed with him for months.</p><p>	"You're a terrible romantic, you know that?"</p><p>	"Then Light-Kun must have very bad taste. He is smitten with me."</p><p>	Light presses a thumb into one of L's bruises, "serious, Ryuzaki, please."</p><p>	L pauses to think for a moment. If the beautiful boy before him is Kira… if the beautiful boy before him is not Kira... he is doomed to misery either way. </p><p>Light has to be Kira. L is never wrong. That is all L has going for himself, that he is never wrong. L is never wrong, and Light Yagami is an open wound.</p><p>	"I don't think that the knowledge would change my fascination with you." L settles on.</p><p>	"This is where we have been heading for a while now." Light muses, more to himself than to the man whose damaged face he holds.</p><p>	“A foregone conclusion?”</p><p>	"No, no, not that exactly. One outcome of many... but a logical one."</p><p>	L raises his own hand and brushes a finger carefully along Light's unblemished skin, memorizing the contour of his chin, his cheek. He cups Light's jaw and sighs contentedly when Light leans into the touch. L thumbs over Light's lips appreciatively. L has always found the comparison of lips to cherry skin trite, but he had to admit there is some truth to it... Light's are red, smooth, and glossy, begging to be bitten then licked better.</p><p>	"This does not feel logical." L presses his thumb between Light's lips; they are impossibly supple and part easily. Light's lip is bleeding, and L spreads what blood there is around until it covers Light's lips like a particularly morbid lipstick.</p><p>	Light grins, "Petit mort?"</p><p>	L groans, and this time it is not out of pain, "Mon Dieu, oui."</p><p>	And though L promised himself he would wait for Light to make the first move, he can't stop himself from drawing Light forward by the fabric of his shirt and kissing him.</p><p>	A chorus of 'finally, finally, finally' sings through L's every nerve. Any reservations L had about this, that he should be having about this, fall away, and there is nothing but himself and Light stories above the rest of humanity. </p><p>	For a silent moment, they are nothing more but two people searching for comfort and what little connection this world will offer up; it's an eternity. It's over before Light has even begun to kiss him back.</p><p>	Light breathes out against him, and L remembers who they are, how this next hour or so will irreversibly complicate his life and the lives of millions Kira holds captive under his reign of terror. But Light Yagami is kissing him back.</p><p> </p><p>	Oh, does Light kiss him back. Light kisses like he's thinking of nothing else. He kisses like you're the most interesting person in the world. He kisses… he kisses like a teenager, open-mouthed and messy and desperate to prove something.</p><p>	Light's breath washes against his face as the boy lets out a small whine. Light shivers at the sound of his own groan. He does it again. 'So he likes to hear himself,' something about that makes L want to laugh. </p><p>	"You are so," He pauses to meet Light's lips again, "Narcissistic."</p><p>	"Shut up," Light moans against his lips, working his hands into the dark mess of L's wayward hair. He tugs lightly at the roots, and L shivers. He leans forward into this kiss with such force that it sends the two of them toppling forward. They land hard; even now that the two of them have given in to each other, they can't seem to stop hurting each other. </p><p>	Light mumbles something that sounds like 'ow' but L's kissing him again before Light can make any more sounds of complaint.</p><p>	L settles himself between Light's legs and focuses again on the welcome heat of Light's mouth. What the teen lacks in experience he makes up for in enthusiasm. Perhaps a little too much enthusiasm? </p><p>L finds it almost endearing, the way Light fumbles about; earnest, uncertain. L has always imagined that Light would be a meticulous kisser, methodical, and calculated. The boy under him is nothing like that. The boy under him is a live wire.</p><p>	L pulls away from the younger man and brushes his bangs out of the way with careful fingers. L takes a moment to admire his work, Light still wears the same haughty look, but L finds it so much more compelling paired with kiss-bruised lips, mussed hair, and sweat-damp skin.</p><p>He litters the boy's face with kisses, licks experimentally at Light's parted lips resulting in a violent shiver. Light meets him again with the same over-enthusiastic verve.</p><p>	"No need to rush, Light-Kun--" but Light is blindly searching for L's lips again. L grabs Light's face, turning it to one side.</p><p>	"Hey--" is all Light can get out in protest before L is brushing lips against his jaw, along his neck, moving on to his ear. The skin is flushed and pliant, and L has to use every ounce of his self-restraint not to bruise the skin as severely as Light has his. The marks would blend in well enough with the rest of the injuries they have given each other trading blows...</p><p>	When L licks along the shell of his ear, Light arches off the ground, and a hand flys up to grab at the fabric of L's white shirt. Light's hands are shaking, L notes.</p><p>	"Is this your first--" L begins, teasing the skin of Light's neck when he isn't grazing Light's ear with his teeth.</p><p>	"Yes," Light exhales, and L isn't sure if that's an answer to his question or just another encouragement.</p><p>'Light sighs like an angel' L finds himself thinking and then scolds himself for the biblical language he always falls into when it comes to Light. The boy makes it easy. </p><p>	"Don't move," L mutters against Light's ear before drawing back and hovering over Light's lips. L blows on them tentatively. Light shifts, trying to bring their lips into contact again.</p><p>	"What are you doing?" Light actually pouts, "Kiss me," L can help but find his demands absolutely prissy.</p><p>	A repetition of "Don't move" is all L offers. Light pouts visibly, and L wonders how aware Light is of his childish mannerisms.</p><p>	"What?" Light demands as L thumbs over Light's lips appreciatively, "don't let me just sit around and think, Ryuzaki, I might realize the error of my ways and call this off."</p><p>	"You won't," L mumbles to himself, still parting those two kissing cherries with his dulled thumbnail.</p><p>	Light catches L's thumb between his teeth and rolls his tongue over the finger, "What are you thinking about? The case?"</p><p>	"No, I am thinking about how Light-Kun kisses like it is his first time."</p><p>	Light sits up straight at that, pushing L back with one hand, 'ah' L thinks to himself, 'so I have wounded Light's pride.'</p><p>	"What makes you say that?" Light tries to look snide, but his eyebrows draw together ever so slightly, and L can read the expression for what it is, one of nervousness. Light is afraid to mess this up. Another humanizing detail that L files away among a million other memories of Light acting so innocent that L almost wants to be wrong about this case, about Kira.</p><p>	"Light-Kun is a sloppy kisser."</p><p>	Light shoves him again, "Christ, Ryuzaki! Thanks a lot. If I'm so bad, then feel free to stop. I wouldn't want you to suffer kissing me if it's that awful."</p><p>	L seizes the hand that is still holding him at arm's length and kisses the pale flesh of Light's palm, "That is not what I was getting at."</p><p>	A quiet moment passes in which L atones for his rudeness by nipping and kissing his way up Light's arm.</p><p>	"What are you doing?" Light questions, in part out of curiosity, in part because he just wants L to get on with kissing him.</p><p>	"Atoning for my sins, it's the least I can do."</p><p>	L kisses over Light's pulse, waiting for it to slow; Light's pulse never lies. You will always have a better chance of gauging Light's emotional reaction to something by feeling for his heartbeat rather than looking at his face or listening to his words.</p><p>	"Was I your first kiss?" L questions after a moment has passed, lips still pressed to the thin skin of Light's wrist.</p><p>	"Is it so unbelievable that I might not have had my first kiss yet?"</p><p>	"Yes, actually."</p><p>	Light scoffs, "you are an incredibly rude man, Ryuzaki, you know--"</p><p>	"I mean to say that you are very handsome. I find it odd that no one has tried to kiss you yet," L amends in as measured a tone as he can manage. He doesn't want to inflate the kid's ego, "Lay back down."</p><p>	Light does as he is told, curses himself for making this so easy for L.</p><p>	"Misa," Light blurts out, and L cocks his head.</p><p>	"I wish you had mentioned that concern before now--"</p><p>	"No, I mean, I kissed her. But it doesn't count."</p><p>	It shocks L to hear Light make use of such middle schooler language, "Why not?"</p><p>	Light drops his gaze and focuses on some spot on the ceiling behind L's head, "It didn't feel like anything."</p><p>	"Oh, and I do?" L shoots Light a little smile that he knows the other will find cocky and infuriating.</p><p>	L dips his head back down and runs his tongue along Light's bottom lip. With a pinch to Light's cheeks to pucker the boy's lips for him, L licks into his mouth, earning a confused sound that quickly devolves into a moan.</p><p>	Slowly, Light cautions a movement, and then another, until he and L have fallen into a comfortable rhythm. </p><p>	"Better?" Light asks, and he wants it to come out as a taunt, but it sounds more like he's desperate for L's praise, which if he's being honest with himself…</p><p>	"You kiss best when you are not talking."</p><p>	L works the hem of Light's shirt up and traces along the smooth skin of the boy's stomach with nimble fingers. To no one's surprise, the outline of the muscle under the boy's skin is defined. Years of tennis championships have not gone to waste. </p><p>	L works the fabric over the boy's head and watches as the shirt gets caught between the two of them where the chain of the handcuffs links them together like a red string of fate. A string of fate that would surely complicate this union, ironic.</p><p>	L plucks at the metal, annoyed and mulling over a truly dangerous proposition.</p><p>	"Light-Kun? If I remove these handcuffs, will you promise not to kill me?"</p><p>	Light blanches at that and sits up as best he can, trying to shake the mental fog accrued over the last twenty or so minutes of L familiarizing himself with Light's lips.</p><p>	"Ryuzaki, I'm not Kira."</p><p>	"That's not what I asked."</p><p>	Light rubs at his eyes, "Is that what you've been thinking about this whole time? I'm that bad, huh?"</p><p>	"Light-Kun is avoiding the question…"</p><p>	"Okay! Okay! I promise not to kill you."</p><p>	Seemingly pleased—’and wasn't that easy,' Light thinks to himself—L pulls a key from his back pocket and unlocks both of their cuffs. </p><p>	Light takes a moment to relish the feeling of freedom; he rolls his wrist over, rubs at the skin.</p><p>	"If you try anything, I will have you killed."</p><p>	Light pauses and looks at L, really looks at him, and lets himself remember just how scary L can be if he wants to be. </p><p>	"Ryuzaki, has anybody ever told you how scary you can be?"</p><p>	"The criminals I have put on death row, yes."</p><p>	Light actually falters at that, "Normally people don't talk about murder before they are about to sleep with someone…"</p><p>	"You and I are not normal people, Light-Kun." </p><p>	And with that, L pulls Light to him, the two of them silent for a moment. </p><p>	It's funny how Light's body feels familiar and like home. This is all very new; the feeling of Light breath against him, the feeling of Light kissing over bruises he gifted L only minutes ago, the sound of Light's keening. But the shape of Light, the little frowns he tosses at L, the eye rolls, and the quirked eyebrows are all very familiar.</p><p>	L is pulled from his thoughts by a hand clamping down on his own as he brushes a fingertip over Light's nipples. Light catches L's hand through the thin fabric of his nightshirt and holds it still, "Ryuzaki, that's for girls."</p><p>	L can't help it, he laughs.</p><p>	Light watches with genuine fascination; it's the first time he's gotten the detective to laugh. Swelling feelings of pride and embarrassment battle it out inside his chest, resulting in a feeling akin to vertigo. </p><p>	"What's so funny, L?"</p><p>	"Light-Kun is much more insecure than I thought he would be."</p><p>	"You are insufferable."</p><p>	L shifts his hand again under Light's shirt, and despite himself, Light's eyes flutter closed. </p><p>	"Ryu-- Ryuzaki," Light's voice falters when L pinches him, "I'm not--"</p><p>	"A woman? You are not Light-Kun, but I find your fear of being associated with anything feminine concerning. You have quite the misogynistic streak," as he speaks, L pulls up the other's shirt, exposing the smooth expanse of Light's chest. 'A blank canvas,' L muses to himself. The desire to mark up the unblemished hills and valleys of Light's torso is strong, but funnily enough, L finds the urge to preserve this yet-untouched skin is just as strong.</p><p>	He dips his head down to pepper feather-light kisses to his chest. Light properly gasps when L makes his way to one of his nipples before shoving a fist into his own mouth and muffling the rest of the sounds L pulls from his throat unbidden. </p><p>	"It's unfortunate that Light-Kun is so closed-minded," L licks over the skin before him, drawing another twitch out of Light, who has now worked a hand back into L's hair. Despite his protests about his masculinity, Light is holding L's head to his chest rather than pushing it away.</p><p>	The feeling is almost ticklish, and Light occasionally shies away from the teasing flick of L's tongue, but when L property laves his tongue over the taut skin, it goes directly to Light's groin. The heat of L's mouth feeds into that same simmering heat that Light had previously labeled annoyance. </p><p>	Perhaps Light really has been that obvious...</p><p>	Whether or not Light is aware of it, he has shifted ever so slightly to find friction against L's hips. L grinds down experimentally, and Light breaths out a string of profanities but on a voice so thin and airy that L almost can't make out exactly what Light is saying. His pleas float up like vapor and disappear into the air just as quickly.</p><p>	"About Light-Kun's misogyny..." </p><p>	"Ryuzaki-- fuck-- will you-- christ-- shut up."</p><p>	"It is a very serious issue, and seeing how I have your full attention…"</p><p>	"Fuck you," Light grits out.</p><p>	"Perhaps if Light-Kun were to ask more politely?" </p><p>	Light weakly punches L in the shoulder, earning another low chuckle from the man above him. </p><p>	"I'm glad you find this all so amusing--" L bites down, and Light's whole body stiffens up before shivering back to life. Light lets out a genuinely pitiful sound and evidently loses his train of thought.</p><p>	L takes the offending hand and pins it to the floor without a second thought, "If light-Kun wants to pick another fight with me, he will have to actually try."</p><p>	Light takes this challenge quite seriously as he hooks an arm around L's back and, with some effort, manages to flip L onto his back.</p><p>	"At this rate, we will both have concussions to contend with tomorrow."</p><p>	"And how is that my fault?" Light questions, straddling L and looking down at the man in question.</p><p>	"If I remember correctly, Light-Kun threw the first punch…"</p><p>	"Will you drop the honorific Ryuzaki?"</p><p>	L smiles up at Light, the boy's face cast in shadow and lit only dimly from the blue light seeping into the room, "Why, does Light like it when I speak vulgarly?"</p><p>	L didn't need to ask; the teen's pupils dilated.</p><p>	"He does," L mutters, watching as Light takes in his frame. </p><p>	Light seems to be under the impression that L knows what he's doing here; he does not. He has a bit more experience with kissing, sure, but beyond that... </p><p>	In all honesty, L just had a romance novel phase when he was a teen, which then developed into a genuine (mildly concerning to all of his care-takers) fascination with sexology. His obsessiveness has always extended to all aspects of his life.</p><p>	He might not often get the opportunity to share his knowledge, but L likes to consider himself a bit of a walking encyclopedia.</p><p>	"There are 30 erogenous zones on the male body," L starts, tugging gently on one of Light's wrists, bringing the hand up to his face and brushing his lips over the blue latticework of veins, "One of them is the wrist. The skin is full of Merkel's disks, which react most strongly to gentle touch." L licks a careful stripe against the skin and blows on it.</p><p>	Light watches him with a look somewhere between excitement, wonder, and anger at having his suspicions confirmed that he is the less informed party.</p><p>	L takes Light's other hand and traces the lines of his palm with his index finger, "The hands are especially sensitive when properly handled, are they not Light?"</p><p>	Light makes to speak, but L takes a finger into his mouth, and Light stops short.</p><p>	"The ears, but I already covered those," </p><p>	Light rolls his eyes, but the flush is unmistakable. In this moment of distraction, L sits himself up and pulls the both of them to a standing position. </p><p>	"Bed?"</p><p>	"Bed."</p><p>	Light sits gingerly on the edge of the mattress, painfully aware of how obvious his erection is sitting like this. He adjusts a hand to cover up this site of embarrassment. </p><p>	Light's mind is a battleground. He is as ashamed as he is aroused, as angry as he is grateful, he is as cocky as he is insecure, as ready to give as he is to just receive and receive into oblivion. </p><p>	"Don't," L pulls Light's hand away, "I want to see."</p><p>	"Pervert."</p><p>	"Would you prefer I do this with my eyes closed?"</p><p>	Light flicks L's wrist hard. The detective hisses and pulls away, "the wrist is gentle touch, remember? I thought you were one of the best scoring college students in Japan. I must have confused you for someone else."</p><p>	"Asshole."</p><p>	"Ah, perhaps I have misjudged; that too is an erogenous zone. You may yet pass this lesson, Light."</p><p>	Light's face screws up again in the way it does when faced with an unsolvable puzzle (L should know, he has a habit of presenting them to Light.)</p><p>	"Have I embarrassed you?"</p><p>	Light won't meet his eyes, but he shoves his wrist back at L, hoping the other man will shut up and do something with it.</p><p>	L lifts one of Light's arms up and begins to trail kisses down until he reaches the taut muscle and tendon at the base of his arm, "The armpits too are quite sensitive,"</p><p>	Light goes limp, and he hates with every fiber of his being that L is so good at this. It's an insult and leaves Light feeling beyond unprepared.</p><p>	"What else," Light breaths out because as much as he hates to ask, he wants to know. </p><p>	He has always been a quick study. He'll prove to L what a good student he can be. He will be good and go so easily because that's who he is. Someone who diligently follows every rule in the book, who performs every task with ease, who is a good person. He will go like someone who isn't Kira.</p><p>	"Lay down."</p><p>	Light doesn't need to be asked twice. He seemingly jumps at the prospect of following a command. L notes this quietly, a little diamond of information to be wielded at some point, perhaps not now. He doesn't want to scare Light off. For as much as they fight and deal each other blows like it's nothing, whatever he is getting himself into tonight with Light is a dance on a spider's web. One misstep, a little too much pressure here, not enough there, and this whole thing will be torn apart into gossamer nothingness.</p><p>	L runs a cool finger down from the center of Light's chest to his stomach and then to firm muscle just above his waistband. Light can't help but arch up into the feeling.</p><p>	L drags his dull fingernails over the lightly producing bones of Light's hips and down again until he pulls at the elastic waist of his pajamas. He plucks them away from the feverish skin, only to let go and allow the elastic to snap back into place.</p><p>	"What is Light thinking about right now?" L asks himself aloud, unsure if he is really looking for an answer.</p><p>	"You."</p><p>	"Lier." L mouths at his chest once more before lowering his mouth to the boy's navel. </p><p>	"About-- fuck, about being-- lower." </p><p>	L takes Light's suggestion and tugs at the waistband of Light's black pajama bottoms with his teeth. With some effort, he manages to work them down like that, the cottony fabric caught between his incisors. </p><p>	Light's hand comes down to catch L's shoulder and hold the man at bay. L glances down at his work; Light strains against his underwear, an evident and damning spot of dampness affirming just how good of a job L has done. He silently thanks himself for all the hours of study he had clocked all those years ago when he'd become a bit fixated on the subject of human anatomy.</p><p>	"About what?" L asks before pushing past Light's weak hold on him and mouthing at the dip where Light's thigh joins his groin.</p><p>	"About being good. I was thinking about being good."</p><p>	L wasn't going to bring it up again, but it had been clear to them since this little encounter began that Light had a praise kink the size of mars, hard to miss even if you weren't the world's greatest detective. </p><p>	"Being good? What does Light mean by that?" L waits for Light to open his mouth to respond before he firmly plants an open-mouthed kiss over the strained fabric, mouthing at Light through the white cloth.</p><p>	Light's hands fly down to fist in L's hair, and his hips buck up. He hates that L has reduced him to this. It feels like a forfeit, like losing. Light has to remind himself (as he often does) that L and he are on the same side, no matter how difficult L sometimes makes it to believe. Though, even if they were at violent war, Light isn't quite sure he'd pass up the feeling of L hiking a leg up over his shoulder and planting the occasional kiss to the skin of his inner thigh.</p><p>	"I mean being good... in the general sense." Light feels L grin into his over sensitive skin.</p><p>	"You have been very good for me, Light." L mumbles over the elastic of Light's underwear, working it down just enough.</p><p>	"A good person, I mean. I just don't see how you could want this if you thought… I mean, I'm a good person, Ryuzaki. I wouldn't do what Kira is doing and..." Light trails off, aware how stupid it seems to be arguing about the case with L's cheek resting against his hipbone.</p><p>	L takes a moment to think, takes a moment to take the pink skin before him between his lips, and roll his tongue over it to the tune of a strangled moan from the man below him.</p><p>	"Because you are the only person I have ever met clever enough to pull this off."</p><p>	Light twitches against L's lips. There is something incredibly pleasing about that to L.</p><p>	Light's eyes flutter closed, and he falls back onto the bed, bringing his hips up to crudely rub himself against the surprisingly soft skin of L's face, "Smart? Am I?" Light manages to get out between breaths.</p><p>	"Brillant, actually." L says, somewhat muffled.</p><p>	"You too."</p><p>	L again has to fight down the urge to laugh. For all the times he has imagined this, and oh he has imagined this, he never would have pictured it like this, Light spilling over with nerves and anxiousness and the need to please. Though perhaps L should have adjusted his vision of Light after the boy's 180 following his days under surveillance in that cramped prison cell. </p><p>	The Light he knew before would not have wrapped both legs around L's shoulders and whined 'more.' The Light he knew before refused to say please when it came to passing the salt. The whole situation is made all the more surreal for Light's occasional signs of timidity.</p><p>	"Thank you, Light." L says in earnest before moving aside the fabric and taking Light into his mouth completely.</p><p>	"L," Light gasps out, wholly unprepared for the nearly searing heat of the other's mouth.</p><p>	The obvious tightening in the pit of his stomach starts up only a few seconds in, but more distracting than that is the way his heart is hammering away so hard against his sternum he is afraid it will bruise. </p><p>	L hums around him appreciatively and glances up through dark lashes when Light reaches a hand down to push L's bangs out of the way. The pounding in Light's chest edges closer to pain.</p><p>	"I'm--" but before Light can get the words out, L is pulling away and, in a flurry of movement, pulls his own shirt off and rids himself of his pants.</p><p>	Light has never really thought of L as another human being. It sounds cruel, it's not. The thought of the cold and calculating L being possessed of a body as human as his own startles him. He traces the outline of L's slender form in the dim light with his eyes and then with a warm hand. </p><p>	With the same leg still wrapped around L's back, Light pulls L forward and presses their lips together. </p><p>	Curious hands explore the contours of L's ribs, which poke out in a way Light assumed he would find unattractive. Light has assumed wrong.</p><p>	Slides himself down, still under the man so that his lips might reach the pale expanse of L's chest. He plants his lips on the cool skin and does his best to replicate the 'lesson' L had so graciously taught him.</p><p>	L hums, low and warm at first, but when Light lets a free hand wander down to his boxers, the contented sighs morph into throaty moans.</p><p>	The rush of power that crashes through Light's body at the thought that he could elicit such sounds from L almost has him moaning along with the man hovering over him.</p><p>	"I want to--" Light begins, and for everything he and L have done this night, he can't bring himself to say the words. L seems to understand, despite Light's silence. For the first time in perhaps ever, Light is thankful for L's uncanny ability to read his mind. </p><p>	He lets Light push him onto his back and watches as Light litters his chest with soft lipped kisses. The tremor in Light's lips is palpable against the taut skin of his stomach.</p><p>	Light holds onto L's protruding hip bones, hoping to steady himself and perhaps leave a mark, something to remember this night by. A livid bruise to remind L of his own humanity, that he too is a mere mortal.</p><p>	Light wants to do this right. It's not lost on him that this is an odd way to lose one's virginity, but he would be lying to himself if he said he didn't have a vision of himself as a perfect lover who plays the human body like an instrument, eliciting perfect sounds.</p><p>	But now, here is a real human body before him, one with nerves, and blood, and a beating heart, and a mind—God his mind—and Light stops short.</p><p>	"Tell me what to do." he forces out of his mouth, risking a glance up at L. </p><p>	L takes a moment to respond, and Light counts that as a little victory, he has thrown off the detective. </p><p>	"You can start by removing my boxers,"</p><p>	Light wants to make some witty retort, spit the words 'I know that,' but he doesn't, just does as he has been asked silently, slides the shorts down L's legs, kisses one of L's ankles before working his way back up.</p><p>	With L's careful coaching, Light manages to pull a sound or two of pleasure from the man.</p><p>	L cups his jaw gingerly while he works, throws his head back while he instructs, "now lower, you-- you take more," and only once jerks his hips up harshly enough that Light draws back with the look of a started deer in his eyes.</p><p>	"Sorry," L breaths out harshly.</p><p>	"No, you're not."</p><p>	"I am not."</p><p>	Light is immeasurably pleased with himself when L has to pull Light's head up with a rough fist in his hair for fear of coming too soon, even if his scalp does ache from L's manhandling.</p><p>	L slides back on the bed, and Light follows, ever obedient, he hates himself for it. He follows the gesture of L's hand and hates himself for it. He straddles L and lets the older man mouth at his neck and hates himself for it. </p><p>	Light has always thought himself above some of the more crude human pleasures, and to be reminded that he had a body as fallible and human as anyone else's… well, that was equal parts distressing and painfully arousing. He wants in equal parts to be so perfect that L can think of nothing else except Light and to raise so much hell that L never tries to touch him again. And if those two waring views are not enough to contend with, there is a tiny suppressed thing in the back of Light's mind telling him it'd be rather fun to press L's face into the mattress, choke him out, and fuck him until the detective cries and begs for mercy.</p><p>	Light is reasonably sure he can predict what is about to happen as he feels L's hand snake down his back, following the curve of his spine, little sparks of pleasure cascading down his back in the wake of L's hand.</p><p>	What he does not expect is for L to lean forward and whisper into his ear, thin and just this side of a whine, "take me?"</p><p>	A shiver runs up Light's spine, and something harsh and greedy within him clicks into place, and, oh yes, this is right. L underneath him, begging, humiliated, less than. Light stills for a moment at those thoughts, thoughts that rush through him like a freight train, crushing his morality under brutal, uncaring, metal wheels. He doesn't want to hurt L, not really. Friends don't kill friends. They are not enemies. This is all just part of the game. They'll play again tomorrow; that's the fun of it all.</p><p>	Parting L's lips with a finger, Light presses two fingers into the detective's mouth. </p><p>	"Suck," Light demands, and, surprisingly, L does so without argument. That same little golden thrill of power runs through him again.</p><p>	Light pulls L forward so that the detective's head is nestled firmly against Light's shoulder and reaches down.</p><p>	Light isn't sure what he's doing exactly; if he's frank with himself, he hasn't known what he's been doing since the topic of sex had come up at all. But Light isn't stupid; he's pretty sure he's supposed to start with one finger, press firmly, slowly--</p><p>	L shivers something awful in Light's arms, and he breathes out an airy sound of shock mingled with pleasure right against Light's ear. </p><p>	"Good?"</p><p>	"I suppose s- so--" Light cuts him off rather brutally, and the detective jerks forward against Light again.</p><p>	A slow grin works its way onto Light's face; holding a shivering L on his lap feels like a victory. Again the desire to just fuck into L, preparation be damned, comes barreling through his mind. Light reminds himself again that he doesn't want to hurt L. He shouldn't have to remind himself of this; they are friends, maybe more than that now and—</p><p>	"Light?" the man in question asks, lifting his head somewhat from where it lay on Light's shoulder, his hair tickling Light's face as he readjusted.</p><p>	"Light are you—"</p><p>	Light turns his head and kisses the man to get him to stop talking, all the while resuming his administrations. </p><p>	L, though his body is racked with shivers and surprisingly delicate sounds spill out of his mouth every time Light moves his finger, has worked a free hand around to grip Light's neck. </p><p>	The struggle of breathing past L's harsh grip has Light panting in time with him. Perfectly matched. </p><p>	It isn't long before L is asking for more. Little prayers of "more" and the occasional "please" are pressed into the skin of Light's shoulder. </p><p>	Light complies, of course, pulling the man in his lap down onto him. Something wet and mewling works it's way out of L's throat and past his lips. The sound twists Light's core.</p><p>	The teen takes rough hold of L's hips, digging into livid bruises he had brought into existence only minutes ago. </p><p>	Slowly, tortuously, Light works him down, and down.</p><p>	L still has a hand around Light's neck, but Light feels L's slim fingers slackening, falling away to paw aimlessly at his shoulders and the nape of his neck.</p><p>	Light is surprised at how quickly L's sharp angles smooth out underhand. The man is warm, pliant, and arching into him. Chest to chest, Light can feel L's heart beating away frantically in his chest; he knows L must be able to feel his, too. Two twin hummingbirds.</p><p>	Despite the situation, Light can't help but wonder exactly what it must feel like for L to finally straighten his back out. Light, of course, is pulled from his reveries when L actually starts to move in unison with Light. The sound it makes is crude, and Light feels a blush creep up his neck with each slap of skin against skin. </p><p>	"Good?"</p><p>	Light only gets a gasp in response; it's not what he's looking for, he wants, no needs to hear L's voice, his words, his praise…</p><p>	"Tell me, tell me how,"</p><p>	"It- It's good,"</p><p>	"Only—fuck—only good?"</p><p>	L shakes his head, "mm, it's beyond me."</p><p>	"Heavenly?"</p><p>	"If, if light w-wants me to call him God, he should— he should just ask."</p><p>	Light pitches forward at that and bites at the juncture between L's shoulder and neck. The blunt pain of this bite turned open-mouthed kiss draws the word from L, "God,"</p><p>	Everything within him that had been slowly shifting, clicking, and sliding into place throughout this encounter suddenly snaps together into a perfect, blazing sea of pleasure. He could drown in it, be burned alive by it.</p><p>	Light bites down, L pulls his hair, Light bruises his hips, L scratches his back. The desire to tear each other part only grows with the mounting pleasure sizzling away and the boiling over in both of their cores.</p><p>	The pleasure is dizzying and right, and a feeling Light has just realized he has been waiting for for months but far too quickly the tight heat, the moaning, the clawing at his back, L's lips on his neck and cheek and collar bones is too much.</p><p>	"I'm-" Light starts, trying to push the man off, not wanting this encounter to be over just yet, but L takes hold of Light by the shoulders and presses the boy down onto the sheets with all his might. </p><p>	Light now flat on his back, L still straddling his hips, holding the boy's hands in place beside his head, rides him.</p><p>	"Oh God," L intones low and full of self-satisfaction, and Light can't be sure if it's just the casual exclamation people toss out during sex or if L calling out to him. </p><p>	L splays his hands over the hot skin of Lights chest, feeling the boy's heart underhand. Light grabs onto his wrists, hands shaking.</p><p>	"Does God want to come?" L asks, bracing himself on Light's chest, just about knocking the wind out of him.</p><p>	"Y- yes."</p><p>	"Does God beg?"</p><p>	Light shakes his head, his eye screwed shut, auburn hair mussed, pretty lips parted to allow him to draw gasping breaths of air, "No," Light manages.</p><p>	L stills himself, which results in an absolutely murderous look from Light. He leans down to nip at Light's ear and asks again, "does God beg?"</p><p>	Light tries to wrestle his hands-free so that he might pull L back down onto him. He tries to thrust up, but it doesn't amount to much when L simultaneously pulls up and away from him.</p><p>	"Does God beg?"</p><p>	Evidently, the third time's the charm, because Light relaxes his hands, stops fighting and looks L in his dark mirror-like eyes and says, "Please, L, please, I need this. You were right."</p><p>	L lowers himself again slowly, and Light throws his head back, the skin of his neck taught and exposed.</p><p>	"Yes, please, L, please." it comes out as a strangled gasp as L works back up to his previous rhythm. </p><p>	Light keeps his eyes screwed shut, terrified that the combination of the image of L flushed and making use of Light combined with the earth-shattering pleasure would tip him over that ever-present edge instantly.</p><p>	"Can I— can I come?" Light asks without thinking; it's not until he sees the detective's smug grin that he realizes exactly what he's said.</p><p>	L slows down, holding Light over the proverbial cliff with a single hand, and trails a hand down to rub at Light's nipples. Every sensation magnified now, even that simple touch makes him cry out, "see, Light? Not just for girls,"</p><p>	"L, Please," Light groans.</p><p>	"Please, What? What do you want, God?"</p><p>	"You know what I want," Light deadpans as best he can.</p><p>	"Say it."</p><p>	"I want to come, I—" Light closes his eyes again, "I want you to fuck yourself on me until I come, are you happy now—"</p><p>	L answers a resounding 'yes' as he grabs Light's throat while returning to their established rhythm.</p><p>	Those crass sounds that so embarrassed Light fill the room again, coupled with his own moans and L's sighs. </p><p>	The pace quickens, his chest seizes, everything tightens, his world narrows to just this moment, just the sight of his pleasure, just L.</p><p>	"Come for me, God." </p><p>	Light does. It's blinding. Every nerve in his body vibrates in unison, and he feels like he has taken a leap off the top of this very building. He reaches up and clutches at L's shoulders as he falls and falls, and L doesn't stop moving. </p><p>	'I guess this is what all the fuss is about' is Light's first fully lucid thought after the fact.</p><p>	When he opens his eyes again, he is greeted by L jacking himself off over his face. He has half a mind to stop the man, but his limbs are heavy and his senses dulled by a post-orgasmic lethargy. </p><p>	L comes, doubling over with a choked gasp, Light receiving the better part of it on his cheek. He has to close one of his eyes.</p><p>	"You're disgusting," Light mutters as soon as he has regained the gift of speech.</p><p>	"Your Pillow talk could use some work. We will have to practice this."</p><p> </p><p>	The next day, when the sun rises and casts the room in the soft golden glow of early morning, L asks for another game of chess. Both of them, naked and still coated a fine sheen of each other's sweat, set up the board atop the soiled sheets. </p><p>	They play, the both of them awash in warm Light, bruised and battered from last night.</p><p>	Light wipes the floor with L; the game is over in twenty minutes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So you read the whole way through... wow. This was originally going to be a warm-up exercise to practice writing for L and Light... and then it spiraled into a 36-page word doc.</p><p>If you think you'd like even More pages, let me know! I have PAGES of bullet points planned out for a long fic (in which this would fit nicely.)</p><p>As always, comments are appreciated, and let me know the sort of content people like! Shout at me about the characters or roast my writing style utterly. If my inbox says I have a comment, I will take it as a compliment!</p><p>I have no editor/writing partner, but I'm dying for one!</p><p>(Also, if that one tiktok L cosplayer has found themselves here... oh boy... Uh hi, Es. These 36 pages are for you.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>